1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relate to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing program that are capable of transmitting/receiving data wirelessly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, wireless Local Area Network (LAN) systems, that utilize a wireless LAN method according to Wi-Fi standards and can connect Personal Computer (PC) to peripheral devices such as printers by wireless communication, are known. Such a wireless LAN system produces problems such as improper connection to another wireless LAN systems and unauthorized accesses to the wireless LAN system by third parties.
For example, in a wireless LAN system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-192202 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1), when a peripheral device is additionally connected in a wireless LAN environment, information based on a serial number of the peripheral device is used as provisional information for connection. When information specific to a peripheral device is used as information for connection to a wireless LAN system in such a manner, the improper connection to another wireless LAN system and the unauthorized accesses by third parties are prevented (see paragraphs [0041] and [0042], and FIGS. 1 and 2 in Patent Document 1).